If Today Was Your Last Day
by ashangel101010
Summary: How did Bumblebee get in the Elite Guard? This is TFA humanized.


If Today Was Your Last Day

Suggested Themes:

Yoketron- If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback, I'll make a Man out of You from Mulan

Bumblebee- Reflection from Mulan, Day of the River from Spirited Away

Main Theme- If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback, Always with Me (Music box Version) by Itsumo Nando

It was a very sunny day on Cybertron, especially near the ninja training district. Yoketron the sixty-seven vorns old ninja mech is out for a stroll, ever since Prowl went on his Optics Quest Yoketron had a lot of free time. Yoketron is walking along a dirt path near a forest, he heard a child's cry and went to investigate it.

"It's mine! Leave me alone, it's not yours!" a child with sky-blue optics and wheat-blonde hair shouted, the poor child was being pummeled by mechs much bigger than him. The mechs are trying to steal his crankshaft radio, but the dirty little child is using his stingers to stop them. When Yoketron appeared in front of the bullies, they ran away and Yoketron checked if the child is all right.

The child appeared to be eight vorns old; he is wearing a tight yellow v-neck shirt with baggy black cargo pants, it has black suspenders and it seems to be jut for accessory. His hair is clumped together dirtily to the shoulder, his bangs reach well past his eyes. The mech is covered in scratches, but only a bruise on the shoulder. The child seems to whimper when Yoketron held him, almost expecting to be hurt again.

"You're all right now." Yoketron said in a soothing voice, the mech looked up at him with his innocent optics.

"Thank you, can I have a bath?" asked the child, Yoketron put a strand of loose hair behind the child's ear.

"Yes you may young one, now follow me." Said Yoketron, the child clutched his servo and followed him. The child remained mute, even when he arrived at Yoketron's dojo/home. Yoketron directed the child to the bathhouse, he hands the child shampoo and soap. The child thanked him and Yoketron left the child alone, the child stripped off his clothes and lowered himself into the bath. It was about thirty minutes later that the child was done; the child looked at his reflection in the mirror, he didn't like what he saw. There is a pair of scissors near the mirror and he began cutting his long bangs and hair, now his hair is a boy-style that shows his pierced ears.

The child found a light-blue cotton kimono; he put it on and belted it tight. When the child arrived in the kitchen, he already spotted Yoketron laying out dinner. Yoketron smiled at him and asked.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" The child nodded his head and took a seat next to Yoketron. The child picked up the chopsticks and slurped his noodles, the child thanked Yoketron again.

"What is your name, young one?" asked Yoketron, the child stopped slurping the Energon noodles and told him.

"My name is Bumblebee and I'm a war orphan, who has had a bad experience with orphanages and I can't get into the one school I want to go to because I'm poor with no connections." Bumblebee lowered his shiny eyes in shame; Yoketron reached over and patted Bumblebee's head.

"Bumblebee you must learn to have confidence in yourself or you will never move past the obstacles in life." Said Yoketron, Bumblebee smiled and chuckled a little.

"You sound like a fortune cookie!" chirped Bumblebee, Yoketron had a puzzle look which made Bumblebee laugh.

"Laughter is the best medicine." Said Yoketron, Bumblebee giggled even more.

"Well that solves one problem; the other problem is how I get into Autobot Boot Camp with no connections." said Bumblebee, Yoketron gave Bumblebee the wise dead-panned look.

"I can get you into the Autobot Boot Camp, promise me that you'll never go blind." Said Yoketron, it took Bumblebee process the "you'll never go blind" part.

"I swear I won't let the power of being a hero corrupt me! I'll change the way how the Elite Guard works, I'll be a Commander one day and I'll put the end of the faction disputes. Well at least try." Declared Bumblebee with ambition in his optics, what can stop a mech's ambition? Bumblebee yawned and rubbed his right optic a little, signaling he is drowsy. Yoketron guided Bumblebee to the guest rooms where a light-blue futon was all laid out and ready. Bumblebee thanked Yoketron yet again and instantly fell asleep once in the futon. Yoketron said a silent goodnight and went to bed.

It was about seven-thirty in the morning, when Yoketron heard a sizzling sound. Yoketron put on his simple white cotton robe and went to investigate the noise, what he found is Bumblebee with a frilly pink apron frying some Energon octo-dogs.

"I'm making breakfast, want some?" asked Bumblebee, Yoketron smiled and nodded yes. Bumblebee finished making breakfast in ten minutes, he then served breakfast. It was within thirty minutes that they finished breakfast; Yoketron gives Bumblebee a slip of paper. Bumblebee read the paper to himself, his optics widen.

"You're going to recommend me?" Yoketron said a silent yes; Bumblebee nearly tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, I'll make sure I'm the best!" exclaimed Bumblebee, Yoketron chuckled and gave Bumblebee directions to the Autobot Boot Camp. Bumblebee waved goodbye and gave a peck on his cheek, he then left for rigorous training. Yoketron said goodbye and smiled when he found a crack in his tea cup. A very ominous sign, but Yoketron couldn't help smiling.

It was at night when Bumblebee in his room, dressed in a light blue shirt and indigo sweatpants, heard his radio acting up. He turned it up and pressed it against his ear.

"As of 7:37 PM that Master Yoketron, highly-respected Circuit-Su Master, was found dead in his home by one of his students." Bumblebee turned off his radio and hugged it; tears were streaming down his face. The mech, who protected him and gave him a place for a night, is dead. He laughed a little when he realized the irony to this is that he spent his last day with Bumblebee, he turned on his radio trying to get more news of Yoketron's death but he only found music.

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?"

"Would you live each moment like your last?"

Bumblebee turned the music up and smiled, this song was practically Yoketron's anthem.

"May Primus keep your soul safe and happy!" said Bumblebee; he heard the pounding of rain against the tin roof and laugh. Primus did answer him, but he's guessing with tears. Tears of sorrow, but some of joy.

"Rest in Peace Yoketron"


End file.
